


I Told You So

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny decides a roadtrip is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So

"I told you so," Patrick Kane's voice floated back towards Johnny across the short distance in which Patrick had gotten ahead of him.

Johnny rolled his eyes and quickened his pace, intending to catch back up with Patrick at the top of the hill they had been climbing.

Their summer was going to be another short one and Johnny had decided that he wanted to do something diffferent for a change and had decided a roadtrip was in order. And for some reason, unknown to him at this moment, he had decided to ask Kane to come with him.

Right now they were in the middle of Banff National Park and Johnny was quickly discovering that while Patrick was great in small doses, spending two weeks in a car with him was quickly driving Johnny crazy.

He had needed a break and as they had been travelling up the Icefields Parkway Johnny had saw a sign for Peyto Lake and had decided that would work.

Had he known that the entire path would have been uphill and that there would have been snow still on the ground he may have reconsidered this plan.

Patrick had begun whining as soon as they had stepped out of the car, first about the moqusitos, then about the tourists that were everywhere, and the hill and the cold and Johnny may just push him off of the top of whatever they were climbing to see.

He had tried, at first, telling Pat that they were almost there, just over the next rise but had soon given up, and had tuned him out for the most.

Obviously he had tuned out something that Pat was trying to tell him though.

He caught up to Pat and suddenly was looking out across a magnificent view of an aquamarine lake far below them. They were surrounded by soaring mountain peaks and green conifers and a sky that was almost as blue as the lake below.

"Told you we were almost there," Pat repeated. He grabbed a hold of Johnny's hand pulling him to the edge of the outlook. Johnny balked at the public display but remembered that they were surrounded by tourists who had no idea who they were and he let Pat pull him along.

The view was absolutely spectacular and he draped an arm over Pat's shoulders as they looked out over the mountains.

"Sorry," Pat said unexpectedly.

Johnny looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I know I'm driving you crazy," Pat said. "Thanks for bringing me along though."

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't driving me crazy," Johnny said and then, whether it was the location or the view or just Johnny feeling rebellious, he leaned down and kissed Pat.

Pat was obviously surprised by the action but didn't protest.

The moment was short lived as they were bumped by a gaggle of Japanese teenagers crowding around them trying to get a look at the lake and the two headed back for the trail still holding hands.


End file.
